


Roasted

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inktober, Inktober 2018, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Peter doesn’t like talking about how he met the leaders of Wakanda. Princess Shuri very, very much enjoys to recount it.





	Roasted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any part of the MCU. Based on Day 3 Inktober promt.

After Peter was officially made an intern and May started working at the desks part time, they started hanging around the Tower more. May’s late hours tended to end around dinnertime. So, Mr. Stark invited them up to the living quarters of the Tower for dinner.

Three times a week, after May’s late shift, the Parkers would eat with the Tower’s residents. In doing so, they quickly joined the family.

Peter wasn’t sure who suggested it or when they did, but movie night was proposed. He wouldn’t admit it, but he’d labelled it Family Movie Night and was seventy-four percent sure he’d heard Mr. Stark call it that, too.

Every second Friday, anyone with access to the Tower’s private levels was to come for movie night. Movies were chosen at random from a list that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had compiled. It gave them a fair mix of action, sappy, awful, and comedic films. They’d even watched a few cartoons.

Today was Family Movie Night – the second of the month. Peter knew that meant that Miss Potts was most likely cooking. He was not ashamed to admit that, however good Mr. Stark was getting at basic ravioli, anytime Miss Potts cooked was Peter’s favorite meal.

He was going through a mental list of what they had had recently and was surprised when the smell of pizza hit him. He frowned. Rarely did they have take-out on both movie nights of the month.

“Boss is in the family room with guests. He requested you join them when you arrived.”

Peter nodded, not any less confused. “Thanks, Fri.”

He rode the elevator in relative silence, trying to figure out who the guests were. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was, of course, no help as she’d been sworn to secrecy. Peter snorted at that, but didn’t press the matter.

When he arrived in what had been dubbed the ‘family room’, he was greeted with the sight of the king and princess of Wakanda. They were having a seemingly normal conversation with Mr. Stark and Natasha. Their postures exuded ease and comfortableness. Their smiles were politely, but still genuine. Princess Shuri was showing the others a video of her brother being blasted to the floor by his own suit.

They were all laughing. At a superhero. At a _king_.

What was Peter’s life?

“Hey, Pete, you’re here!” Mr. Stark exclaimed, seeing him. He smiled and waved the boy over. “Come here, meet Hello Kitty and his sister.”

King T’Challa gave Mr. Stark a look, but did not correct him. Instead he at the snack in his hands.

“Are you roasting marshmallows using a candle?” Peter blurted. “That’s barbaric, Mr. Stark. Everyone knows you have to have a real fire to roast marshmallows.”

Princess Shuri laughed at him. “I like you.”

“I think I’m okay.” Peter shrugged noncommittally. He sat down on the couch next to Princess Shuri carefully, still not fully aware of what he was saying or doing. He wasn’t even sure he understood what was going on. Pointedly, he leaned forward and pushed a raw marshmallow into his mouth.

He had no problem with the taste, but it was taking forever to dissolve. The rest of the group laughed at his expression as he chewed on the sugary treat.

When he swallowed, he found a candle-roasted marshmallow in front of his face.

“Here, try this.”

Princess Shuri’s eyes and tone were teasing, but Peter hadn’t been expecting her. He shot backward in surprise and managed to push himself backward onto the floor, couch and all. While Mr. Stark, Natasha, and Princess Shuri howled with laughter and King T’Challa smiled slightly, Peter sat in a daze.

As fun (and funny) as it may have been, Peter doesn’t like talking about how he met the leaders of Wakanda. Princess Shuri very,  _very_ much enjoys to recount it.


End file.
